powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Transmutation
The power to transform one's weaponry into various different shapes and forms. Variation of Weapon Manipulation and Weapon Transformation. Also Called * Weapon Morph * Weapon Shifting Capabilities The user can transform their weapon(s) into different shapes and forms through various means. Associations * Energy Constructs * Matter Transmutation * Weapon Manipulation * Weapon Proficiency Known Users Known Weapons * Roman Artillery: Pumpkin (Akame Ga Kill!) * Imagine Blade (Black Cat) * Zanpakutō (Bleach) * Magic Spear: Ten Commandments (Fairy Tail) * Automail (Fullmetal Alchemist) * Tessaiga (InuYasha) * Morph Gun (Jak and Daxter) * Z-Saber (Mega Man) * Conch Shell Mace (Naruto) * Hiramekarei (Naruto) * Ultra Bracelet (Ultraman) * Shimo Staff (Xiaolin Showdown) * Lotus Blade (Kim Possible) Gallery File:Mein_Cuts_Seryuu_Yubikitas.png|Mein (Akame Ga Kill!) can change the components of Roman Artillery: Pumpkin into various weapons, such as a rifle to machine gun to a spiritual-coated blade. File:Imagine_Blade_Level_Max.png|Creed Diskenth (Black Cat) can level up his Imagine Blade, with each level changing it into a different form, from a katana to a scrimitar, to a demonic arm, to a gigantic blade of light. File:Gegetsuburi.png|Marechiyo Ōmaeda (Bleach) utilizes his Shikai, Getgetsuburi, changing his blade portion of his katana into a spiked-flail on a chain. File:Ryūmon_Hōzukimaru.png|Ikkaku Madarame (Bleach) using his Bankai, Ryūmon Hōzukimaru, transforming his three-sectioned spear into three gigantic bladed weapons. File:Haruto's_Transformation.png|Haruto (Code:Breaker) can absorb metal via his right arm and transmute it to various weapons, such as a blade or cannon. File:Janemba_Dimension_Sword.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball) changing an ogre's club into his Dimension Sword via his matter manipulation power, granting it his dimension powers. File:Magic_Spear,_Ten_Commandments.png|Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail) can change the Magic Spear: Ten Commandments between ten different forms, each with a different ability. File:Inuyasha_with_his_Tessaiga.png|InuYasha (InuYasha) had absorbed many types of demonic powers with his Tessaiga, allowing the sword to change its composition to utilize its many abilities. File:Hiramekarei_Unleashing.jpg|Chōjūrō (Naruto) can change the chakra stored inside his Hiramekarei into various shapes, such as a hammer or a longer sword. File:Sasuke's_Susanoo.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) can change the chakra orb his Susanoo wields into swords, magatama-shaped bullets, and arrows that he can fire off with his crossbow. File:Sword_of_Nunoboko.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) can change the shape his Yin-Yang chakra weapons, forming into blades, lances, shields, staffs, and even the holy weapon, Sword of Nunoboko. File:Samurai_Sabre_Technique.png|Samurai (Naruto) can change the shape of the chakra coating their swords to axes, scrimitars, spears, longer blades and many other forms. File:Ohm's_Sword.png|Ohm (One Piece) can control the shape of his iron cloud sword via the Eisen Dial, changing into many shapes, including a whip, fan-blade, spear, and iron wall. File:Nonosama_Bo_Trident.png|Enel (One Piece) can use the heat from his electrical powers to heat-smelt his golden Nonosama Bo staff into other shapes, such as a trident. File:Sayaka_Kirasaka.jpg|Sayaka Kirasaka (Strike the Blood) wields the space-slicing sword, Kōkarin, which she can also warp into a bow to fire off energy arrows. Animated Images File:Hikotsu_Taihō.gif|Renji Abarai's (Bleach) former Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru, changes his whipsword into a gigantic skeletal snake that can also act as a cannon. File:Jakuhō_Raikōben.gif|Suì-Fēng's (Bleach) Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben, transforms her stinger-equipped gauntlet into a gigantic missile launcher. File:Kazeshini_Release.gif|Shūhei Hisagi (Bleach) using his Shikai, Kazeshini, which changes his katana into a pair of dual-bladed kusarigama, linked by a chain at their pommels. Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Weapon Powers Category:Rare power Category:Common Powers